Bloody Claws
by Nightmarishwriter
Summary: Oh the taste of blood! How it trickles and drips down my throat! - Death  See story for summary. Rated M to be safe


_Bloody Claws_

_by Luna the Darkrai  
><em>

**Here is a short story on Yuna and how she lost to the darkness, causing her to kill and even hurt her daughters. **

**Histroy of Yuna/Death at the end of story, plus how she looks.**

BLOOD!

Oh how sweet the taste of blood is! How it drips and dribbles down my throat! I can drink it all day and night!

The taste!  
>The smell!<br>The look!

How wondrous this stuff is to the senses! It is a pity that most creatures dislike the stuff...

I looked down at the now dying form of my former mate. Blood poured from the wounds that my own claws had made.

The hatred from before had died down to a dull beat in my heart. I felt no remorse for what I have done to him, not at all. He deserved the fate.

"M-Momma?" A sweet voice called out from the other side of the room. I turned to see my two daughters looking at me with wide frightened eyes. I smiled and licked the rest of the blood off of my claws before floating over to them.

"Hello sweet ones... Mama is home." I purred as I came up to them feeling once again happiness swell in my chest. My youngest, Kikyo flinched back when she saw my bloody bandages that held my severed limbs together. I tilted my head at this reaction and asked. "What's wrong? You don't even know your own mother?" My other daughter, the oldest, Bliss hissed and grabbed her sister pulling the little one away from me.

"Y-You are not our mother!" Bliss roared at me as she back her sister farther away from me. A soft chuckle escaped my throat as I floated closer to them. A recognizable anger arose in my chest. "I am your mother..." I said in a voice clearly not of my own.

I watched as my daughters shuddered and backed off a bit. "N-No, mother would never sound like that..." Bliss whimpered as she clutched onto Kikyo tightly. I snarled again and floated closer to the two hissing. "I _am_ your mother!" Kikyo shook her head and cried out. "No! your a monster!"

That hit me where it hurts the most.

All of sudden a violent roar escaped my throat and I lunged at my two daughters. "YOU WILL PAY FOR SAYING SUCH A THING!" I roared as used shadow claw. Bliss pushed Kikyo out of the way and took the attack herself. She skidded back and hit the wall. A few moments she stood there stun before shaking her head. "K-Kikyo!" She roared as she ran back to her sister's side.

I began to charge up a shadow ball, ready to show my daughters to never ever talk to me that way. Both my daughters screamed at this and flew off in haste.

I chuckled darkly again at this as I took off the bandages that concealed my once beautiful light blue eyes. Now there was nothing but empty holes where they were once was. "Oh my sweet, Sweet little ones... I love you. Unlike anything else..." I whispered looking at them from empty sockets. "Only had you known my little sweets..." I chuckled as I wrapped the bandages around my eyes once more.

I floated out of the door after them, wanting to hold my children one last time before I passed on. But alas no sign of the two within the small dwelling. I felt my heart break in two once more. Even my own children had rejected me.

Pain swelled within my chest and I roared out in pain. A violent demonic roar echoed through the dwelling causing me to shudder at the sound of my voice.

Soon pain went to anger and anger consumed me once more. A hate like no other.

All shall pay! ALL SHALL PAY FOR THE THINGS THEY HAVE DONE TO ME!

Arceus help those poor souls.

The end-

_Here is Death's histroy just to tell you how she came to be a spirit-_

he was a happy girl in life. A wonderful mate, two kids. All was fine except one thing...

Her mate had found out a few years ago she actually killed off one of her eggs. This caused him so much fear that she might kill the kids. So one night he killed her.

He stabbed both her eyes out and stabbed her twice in the head. Then he cut open her chest and pulled out her heart. He then cut off all her limbs as to show his mate the pain he went through.

He disposed of the body in a lake.

This brought Death a whole lot of pain and anger. Her pain directed on how her mate betrayed her and her anger on his deception.

Her anger soon consumed her sadness and she became a benevolent spirit bent on revenge. She left her mortal body and went to find her mate. When she found him, she killed him in the same way he had done to her.

But some how she didn't feel full filled and couldn't pass on. She had a taste of blood and she wanted more. So she took on the job of death and goes around killing those who have wrong others.

Looks-

Just go to Deviantart and put in Death the darkrai then go to newest. There should be one called Godess of Death, That would be her :3


End file.
